walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Resident 5 (TV Series)
This Alexandria resident is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this man's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Conquer" This resident is outside with Tobin and Bobby standing guard outside the armory as Rick Grimes walks down the street and passes by them. The three men watch Rick walk away from them before turning away and resume conversing among one another. That night, this man is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate. He also witnesses the murder of Reg Monroe, which he is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete Anderson. Season 7 "Service" This resident is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Hearts Still Beating" This man is among the townspeople to witness Spencer and Negan play pool and the former's death at the hands of Negan. After Rosita attempts to shoot Negan but hits Lucille instead, he is horrified as Arat guns down Olivia on his command to kill a resident. Season 8 "Mercy" This resident is on guard duty atop the wall in Alexandria as the convoy prepares to leave for the rendezvous point. Eventually, he meets up with his fellow militia members and is present and listens to the speeches given by Ezekiel, Maggie, and Rick before their first attack. He travels with Rick and everyone to the Sanctuary to attack Negan and the Saviors. He is later seen with Rick and other members of Alexandria after the assault, regrouping. "The Damned" As his fellow Alexandrians ambush the Savior outpost, he sneaks into the outpost with Rick, Daryl, and two other men. They are instructed to stay on the ground floor and signal if there is any trouble. "Monsters" As the Saviors attempt to retreat back into the outpost, he and his fellow militiamen are shot to death by Saviors. After the battle, his body is removed from the outpost and brought back to Alexandria for burial alongside the other casualties. Death ;Killed By *The Saviors This man is killed by the Saviors as they retreat into the outpost. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Possibly a few unnamed Saviors *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 7 *"Service" (No Lines) *"Hearts Still Beating" (No Lines) Season 8 *"Mercy" (No Lines) *"The Damned" (No Lines) *"Monsters" (No Lines) Trivia *Garrett Dumas was absent from Season 6 due to sustaining an injury from a motorcycle accident that left him unable to work. He returned for Seasons 7 and 8 before his character was among the recurring extras chosen to be killed off in the Savior war. Category:Deceased Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Unnamed Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:TV Series